A triste tempestade de areia
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: [kurofye][yaoilemon][spoiler]Antes da grande mudança que ocorre na história, Kurogane e Fye tem a chance de serem sinceros um com o outro. Será que eles são capazes de sobrepôr o sofrimento que inevitavelmente surgirá?


Bem, a história se passa no meio do capt 122, depois da conversa entre Kurogane e Fye, então se você ainda não leu até esse capt, eu recomendo que não leia a fanfic porque vai ser spoiler, e realmente você deveria ler o capt porque vale muito a pena xD

Particularmente eu fiquei surpresa com o rumo que a história teve e espero sinceramente que a situação deles melhore, porque dói não vê-los... como antes xDD é isso, chega de falatório, espero que gostem da fanfic.**  
**

* * *

**A triste tempestade de areia**

Não havia nada, exceto um quarto vazio com uma espécie de cama.

Os lençóis eram creme, tanto os que forravam a cama como os que foram dados para aquecer o corpo. Na realidade eram cor de areia, como tudo naquele país. Não era um país onde as pessoas habitavam na areia... era a areia que habitava as pessoas.

Fye havia escorregado pela parede até sentar-se no chão.

Encarava as mãos brancas e delgadas, enquanto relembrava mentalmente as duras e tão reais palavras que havia ouvido. Não, ele não havia se enganado. Aquilo era real. A dor era insuportavelmente real.

A voz de Kurogane ecoava na mente de Fye como um tambor ecoa quando tocado em uma caverna. Porém, o que mais incomodava o jovem mago não era a voz do ninja em sua cabeça. Era a maneira como aquelas palavras haviam acertado em cheio seu coração, de tal forma que ele mesmo não acreditava.

No começo era divertido, ele tinha de reconhecer.

Kurogane era uma pessoa fácil de se tirar do sério, bastava um ou dos apelidos idiotas para ver o moreno sair de si. Por trás de toda aquela brincadeira, de todas as gracinhas e sorrisos, Fye achou que poderia continuar escondendo, que poderia continuar levando as coisas da maneira que estavam. Mas ele estava completamente enganado.

Kurogane havia percebido que havia algo errado com Fye desde o inicio, mas pouco a pouco, dia após dias, Mundo após Mundo, foi que ele realmente pôde entender o que se passava com o mago. Fye era um grande mentiroso.

Até aquele momento, Kurogane achou que não era necessário ter aquela conversa com Fye, as coisas andavam razoavelmente bem, até chegaram aquele país.

Ele estava cansado, muito cansado. Cansado dos sorrisos falsos, da falsa alegria, da falsa motivação, do falso desdém... do falso sentimento. Naquele momento, tudo que vinha de Fye parecia extremamente falso para Kurogane, até ele não conseguir mais se segurar. Até as palavras saírem de sua boca como se tivessem vida própria, aguardando por um momento oportuno para voarem.

_- Você não se importa com o meu passado, mas eu me importo._

Fye voltou a encarar o quarto, sentindo o peito apertado.

Kurogane não tinha aquele direito, não tinha nada a ver com seus motivos para estar ali, ele era incapaz de entender o que Fye sentia e pensava, então quem era ele para simplesmente aparecer e despejar todo aquele discurso sobre o quanto ele significava para o próprio Kurogane.

- Não haverá uma próxima conversa - Fye levantou-se rápido do chão com uma idéia em mente. Se evitasse ficar sozinho com Kurogane, não haveria como outra conversa acontecer, e no pé em que as coisas estavam, não haveria se quer um momento para que isso acontecesse.

Entretanto, antes que o mago desse o primeiro passo, seus olhos se arregalaram ao avistar a figura de Kurogane adentrando ao cômodo.

Suas pernas ficaram levemente moles e seu coração parecia bater mais rápido do que o normal. Fye não pôde se mover, assim como não pôde evitar que Kurogane o pegasse pelo braço e o arrastasse para fora do quarto.

- Eles nos deram um outro quarto.

Foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Kurogane, enquanto ele cruzava o corredor, puxando Fye pelo braço com certa força.

De fato, era necessário outro quarto, e Fye teria pensado nisso se não tivesse passado tanto tempo sentado no chão, remoendo o que Kurogane havia lhe dito. No outro havia apenas uma larga cama e... não. Os cabelos louros de Fye balançaram no ar quando um pensamento completamente improvável lhe passou pela mente.

Ele estava ficando confuso, confuso de novo.

O novo quarto não ficava longe do primeiro, mas era de fato mais apropriado. Havia duas camas, o espaço era o mesmo, mas parecia mais próximo da saída, caso ocorresse algum incidente.

Mas Fye não teve tempo de pensar em qualquer incidente que pudesse ocorrer do lado de fora, pois assim que entrou no novo cômodo, a única coisa que conseguiu enxergar foi o quarto passando rápido por seus olhos, até ele sentir as costas baterem com força na dura porta, enquanto sua boca era invadida por uma língua astuta e seu corpo empurrado contra a porta por um corpo bem maior.

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido: a caminhada no corredor, a entrada no quarto, Kurogane o empurrando contra a parede e beijando-o. Estava tudo completamente fora do que Fye poderia esperar ou pensar. Mas ele não tinha tempo de parar e pensar.

Seu coração pensava por ele naquele momento, e assim que seus olhos foram fechados e sua mãos apertaram as vestes de Kurogane, ele só conseguia sentir o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido, conforme o beijo entre eles começava a se intensificar.

Não demorou para Kurogane descer os beijos pelo pescoço do Mago, enquanto procurava despi-lo o mais rápido possível com as mãos.

Fye fazia o mesmo com as vestes de Kurogane, deixando seus hormônios e instintos falarem por ele naquele momento.

Kurogane voltou a beijá-lo com ainda mais vontade. Sua língua parecia devorar a de Fye, tamanho o seu desejo, guardado por tanto tempo, mas que não era mais necessário esconder, não naquela altura do campeonato.

Passar da porta para uma das camas foi uma questão de segundos, assim como passar de vestidos para não vestidos.

Os lábios de Kurogane desciam pelo peito de Fye, enquanto o louro se mexia na cama, conforme sentia até onde os beijos de Kurogane poderiam chegar.

Segundos depois, Fye começou a mexer-se na cama, apertando o lençol com a força que conseguia ter naquele momento, enquanto soltava gemidos baixos, tentando abafar os mais altos.

Sentindo que não poderia mais aguentar, Fye desceu a mão até os cabelos negros de Kurogane, o trazendo novamente para cima, até que pudessem se encarar.

Os dois se olharam e suas bocas se encontraram no mesmo instante. Não era preciso dizer nada, pois não havia nada que pudesse ser dito ou que merecesse ser ouvido. Kurogane não conseguiria se conter por muito tempo, e Fye afastou os lábios dos dele ao senti-lo dentro de si. Ele sentia que iria gemer alto, mas antes que pudesse, sentiu novamente a língua astuta de Kurogane dentro de sua boca. As estocadas começaram devagar e Fye teve certeza de que Kurogane havia percebido seu desconforto, porém, não demorou para o quarto se encher de gemidos abafados e suspiros conforme as estocadas haviam se tornado mais freqüentes, e conforme a mão de Kurogane masturbava o louro.

Foi uma questão de tempo até Fye sentir um Kurogane exausto cair em cima de seu corpo. Kurogane estava suado, seu cabelo negro estava em cima do rosto de Fye, seu peito encontrava o peito do louro, suas respirações, altas e cansadas estavam no mesmo compasso. Estava feito. Não importa o que houvesse acontecido antes ou que aconteceria depois, estava feito. E eles sabiam disso, ambos sabiam disso naquele instante, mas nenhum deles ousou abrir a boca para falar. Ao invés disso, Fye sentiu seus braços passarem envolta do pescoço do moreno o trazendo para um abraço.

Aquilo pegou Kurogane de surpresa, o fazendo arregalar de leve os olhos, que estavam afundados no cabelo úmido e louro de Fye. A sanidade começava a voltar-lhe a cabeça, mas aquele abraço o havia desarmado novamente e ele não tinha como não retribuir.

Erguendo devagar a cabeça, Kurogane encarou Fye por alguns instantes, até seus lábios se encontrarem novamente, para o que ambos sabiam ser o último beijo. O ninja passou os braços embaixo das costas de Fye, abraçando-o enquanto o beijava, sentindo os finos braços de Fye envolta de seu pescoço.

Foi um longo beijo, e quando os braços de Fye penderam, o ninja deitou-o, sentando-se na cama e levantando-se em seguida. Fye sabia que havia acabado enquanto permanecia deitado olhando Kurogane vestir-se. Suas costas doíam, seu quadril doía, seu coração doía.

- Eu vou ver como a princesa está.

Foram às últimas palavras que Kurogane disse antes de deixar o quarto, sem sequer olhar para trás.

Fye encarou a porta por onde ele havia saído por algum tempo, até levantar-se devagar, indo pegar as peças de roupa que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Abaixou-se e pegou a camisa que usava, olhou-a por alguns instantes e a trouxe em direção ao rosto. Tinha o cheiro dele, provavelmente o próprio Fye estava impregnado pelo cheiro de Kurogane.

Enquanto se vestia, Fye sentiu o coração mais pesado, havia um nó em sua garganta, como se ele houvesse comido algo que ficara preso e que ele não conseguia cuspir nem engolir.

- Agora ele sabe! - Fye sorriu. Um sorriso amarelo, enquanto encarava o quarto com uma espécie de triste nostalgia.

Ele tentou esconder.

Ele tentou negar.

Ele usou uma máscara por todo esse tempo, até aquele momento.

Kurogane provavelmente sabia o que Fye sentia por ele, e por mais que a idéia de Kurogane sentir o mesmo passasse pela cabeça de Fye, uma outra coisa batia de frente com essa possível luz de esperança. A realidade.

Ele não pode gostar.

Ele não pode amar.

Ele não pode deixar que ninguém entre em sua vida.

Ele não pode se envolver, ninguém pode se machucar por causa dele.

Durante todo esse tempo, ele tentou manter todos afastados. Shaoran, Sakura-chan, Kurogane. Todos eles, todos não deveriam passar de meros companheiros de viagem, onde a presença de Fye seria totalmente desnecessária se um dia faltasse. Todavia, as coisas não haviam tomado o curso que Fye acreditava que seguiriam.

Coisas aconteceram, situações aconteceram, ele teve de se envolver, ele tornou-se necessário. Ele deixou que alguém se tornasse insubstituível em sua vida, e esse alguém era a última pessoa que ele poderia ver machucado.

Fye caminhou até a cama e deitou-se.

Seu corpo estava cansado assim como sua cabeça, e tudo o que ele desejava naquele momento era um pouco de descanso.

O sono não demorou a chegar, e o louro adormeceu, abraçado ao travesseiro, fugindo por algum tempo de tudo o que o deixava temeroso, sem saber que logo depois aconteceria algo que acabaria com qualquer esperança que ele pudesse ter, destruiria qualquer forma de melhoria que ele pudesse imaginar, e que aquele momento em que ele havia passado junto com Kurogane, se tornaria uma memória amarga, de uma realidade ainda mais amarga e completamente inesperada.


End file.
